


an ode in tongues

by Cân Cennau (gwenynnefydd)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, Belly Fucking, Belly Kink, Body Positivity, Body Worship, Dominant Kelas Parmak, Fat Character, Foot Fetish, Intersex Kelas Parmak, Kelas Parmak's Glorious Thighs, Morning Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Submissive Julian Bashir, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: While Elim is off-planet, Kelas and Julian have a little fun.





	an ode in tongues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Volixia666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volixia666/gifts).



Elim had left the bed and gone to work by the time Julian drowsily woke from his sleep. The bed was in slight disarray from the earlier activities he, Kelas and Elim had partaken in, but it was cozy and warm and Julian wasn’t inclined to move at the moment. Kelas lay across from him, still asleep, hair spread out all over the pillow, and a peaceful expression on their face. Julian could not help but smile, admiring Kelas’ figure as they slept. The moment he had met Dr Kelas Parmak, Julian had been drawn to them, and he could not deny that their curvaceous hips and charming smile had been incredibly attractive. When the three of them had formed a triad, Julian was overjoyed to finally have the opportunity touch and taste without fear of rejection.

He shifted across the bed so that he could lie closer to Kelas, curling himself around them. His hand began exploring the soft contours of their body, stroking rough outer scale before dipping into the sensitive velvet-like scales of their most intimate parts, across the curve of their belly, and down to the fold of their thighs. He rubbed a little there, brown-gold skin dipping in and out of the grey-white scale, while gently nosing at Kelas' cheek and neck. Kelas did not awaken right away, but through the gentle ministrations, they slowly came back into awareness with gentle murmurs of contentment. The older doctor blinked away sleep, as Julian carefully fondled their most intimate parts, before they turned to look at him. Julian kissed them with a smile.

“Good morning,” he said, almost cheekily.

“ _ Đūrha, _ ” Kelas murmured, voice lilting a little from sleep. “Elim’s left, I take it?”

“Already on his transport to Bajor. Just the two of us here now.”

“Ah.” Kelas’ lips curved into a smile, and one clawed finger came to tap at Julian’s lower lip. “Ans what should we do without him, hmm?”

Julian could think of several things they could be doing, and none of them involved talking. He explained this to Kelas by surging forward to kiss them again, punctuating each kiss with teeth and tongue and a mouth full of desire. He felt Kelas smile against his lips, and then found the hand he had been caressing Kelas’ thighs with was firmly moved to cup Kelas’ groin. With a slight laugh, he broke from Kelas’ mouth, and began pressing kisses down their neckridges, stroking the raised bump of the genital entrance as he did so. Kelas’ neck scales were warm and plump, like the very sweetest cherries, and Julian wasted no time in giving both a thorough kissing, until they were both black with heat and desire. Kelas’ hands stroked his sides as he moved further down, laving attention with his tongue on Kelas’ pudgy pectorals, and nipping the soft, swollen  _ chūëmma _ into pebbled peaks. He then moved down, and down, until he hit Kelas’ crotch - then moved past it towards their feet

“Get back here,  _ sslëä _ ” Kelas grumbled, frowning at him. “Don’t be a tease.”

“I’m going to appreciate  _ all  _ of you, love,” Julian replied, with a cheeky grin. “From the bottom up.”

Kelas muttered something decidedly salacious, but Julian only grinned, and busied himself with Kelas’ feet. Cardassian feet were different to Human feet, much more talonlike with their big, curving toeclaws. Julian pressed a kiss to each and every one, before pressing some suckling kisses to each of the arches. Julian had spent many an evening watching Elim care for and shorten Kelas’ claws, and he hummed in pleasure at the thought of blatant submission. Kelas vocalised their pleasure as Julian moved from the arches to press biting kisses to their heel and the pads of their feet, and Julian felt the heavy claws curl around his head, unquestionably dominating and owning, and causing heat to rise in Julian’s cheeks. In their triad, Kelas was undoubtedly at the top of the pecking order, and Julian was all to happy to sit beneath them and serve, and be cared for in return. 

When the pudgy pads of their feet had been sufficiently kissed and stroked, Julian moved up to Kelas’ calves and thighs. Kelas’ legs were strong and thick, broad and wellmade for the kind of worship Julian wanted to provide. The fat expanse of scale was a veritable playground for Julian’s mouth, and he spent all the time he wanted tracing patterns with his tongue and teeth. He teased the very edges of the sensitive scales of the underthigh, but pulled back before giving any real pleasure, causing Kelas to swear and wriggle beneath him, clearly wanting more. He bent a leg to press kisses up the back, right up to where the swell of Kelas’ arse met the bed. That part was one of Julian’s favourite parts about Kelas’ body, and he was slightly disappointed that the bed was stopping him from being able to appreciate it more. That being said, it was not like Kelas missed the attention too much - peering up, Julian saw their face was a picture of pleasure, their hand claws cupping and pleasing their pebbled  _ chūëmma.  _ Feeling a bolt of heat shoot down his own spine at the sight, Julian moaned, and shifted to settle between Kelas’ legs.

He began to kiss up the sensitive underthigh, the smell of Kelas’ leaking  _ chlūäch  _ becoming stronger with each kiss. He skirted the ribbed entrance, not wanting to touch it just yet, but as Julian went to move up Kelas’ body to appreciate the curve of their belly, he was stopped quite suddenly - he found himself trapped between Kelas’ thighs, as Kelas easily lifted them above his shoulders and locked their ankles behind his head.

“Hah,” Kelas said, a little breathlessly. “Serves you right for teasing.”

“Ke- _ las _ ,” Julian whined. “I wanted to appreciate the rest of you.”

“And you can -  _ when  _ you’re done eating me out.” Kelas blinked innocently down at him, and wiggled his legs, shaking Julian’s head alongside it. “I’d rather like to see you orgasm on my belly.”

Julian moaned - with that vision as impetus, he let his frustration slide, and moved firmly towards Kelas’  _ chlūäch.  _ The genital seam was already wet and leaking sweet natural lubricant, so Julian first spent some time licking up the errant drops, feeling Kelas squeeze his thighs around his head in encouragement. He peppered the soft genital scale of Kelas’ crotch and inner thighs with wet kisses and nips, letting no crevice be untouched by his admiration. The rim of Kelas’ genital slit was warm and swollen underneath his tongue as he swiped it across the bumps, feeling Kelas moan above him at the sensation. He nibbled and licked every pebbles seamscale, before breaching the entrance with his tongue. Kelas’ thighs tightened with that, and the resulting pleasurable chittering reverberated as a vibration throughout Julian’s body.

It wasn’t long before Kelas everted, their  _ mëüë  _ sliding out as Kelas sighed with relief and want. It was a tiny, pretty little thing, barely longer than Julian’s thumb, and Julian immediately moved his attention towards it. A lick managed to elict a whine, a suckling kiss produced a half aborted shout. He carefully took the sweet, slick member into his mouth, allowing the scent-taste of Kelas to fill his nostrils almost completely. He gave a few experimental bobs of his head, before settling into an even rhythm, sucking at the slender head of Kelas’  _ mëüë  _ with enthusiasm. Above him, Kelas wriggled and writhed against his mouth, keening and wanting, tightening their thighs to keep Julian where he was. Kelas always loved receiving pleasure like this, and both his lovers were more than happy to give in to Kelas’ wants.

After a few moments, Julian felt Kelas’ hand steal into the tight curls of his hair, and their writhes became much more forceful. Their thighs tighened around Julian’s head, and Julian let go, allowing Kelas to take control and take as much pleasure as they wished from him. Kelas rubbed their  _ mëüë  _ all over Julian’s face, spreading their scent and their natural lubricant all over Julian’s face, before rubbing insistently at his puckered lips. Getting the message, Julian opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, and Kelas immediately began rutting against it, desperate and needy. Even with Kelas’ thighs over his ears, Julian could hear their heavy panting, and the keening whine that indicated Kelas was close to orgasm. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensation of being used for Kelas’ pleasure, in hearing the hitching breaths reach fever pitch, and in the desperate need to taste Kelas’ orgasm on his tongue. Kelas ground tiny little circles on his tongue, until they finally came with an almost indecent groan, their  _ mëüë  _ spasming and thick, sweet ejaculate squirting all over Julian’s lips and tongue. _.  _

Kelas shuddered and jittered against Julian’s face until their orgasm died down, and they let their thighs fall sideways to release Julian from his prison. Julian peered up at them, and happily found them looking well fucked and satisfied. He pressed one final kiss to Kelas’ crotch, before moving up to continue where he left off - in worshipping the swell of Kelas’ abdomen, and the soft scale of their underbelly. Now satiated, Kelas only murmured as Julian pressed licks and kisses to their sensitive groin spoon, the  _ chuva,  _ before he moved on to trace intricate patterns across the dome of Kelas’ belly. The taste was mild, but intoxicating - the slight floral aftertase of Kelas’ scale oil, a deep musk that Cardassians tended to have in general, and then something uniquely Kelas that reminded him of lavender and lemon. 

His cock, had been steadily growing hard during his ministrations now hung hot and heavy between his legs, and Julian could not stifle a moan as it brushed against the scale of Kelas’ thighs. Kelas laughed, and pulled him up to pepper a few kisses against his face.

“Straddle my underbelly,  _ ðūrha _ ,” they said, one of their hands reaching out for the sideboard. “I’ll get the oil, and show you how I want to please you.”

Julian moaned, and complied, his knees finding a comfortable nook in the indent of Kelas’ waist. Kelas’s hand returned with a bottle of lube, and the scent of mint infused the room as they cracked it open and put some in their free hand. The first touch of Kelas’ slick hand was almost too intense, but Kelas did not allow him to recoil. instead stroking up and down his length with the confidence of someone who knew exactly what Julian could handle. The sharp icyness of the mint oil cut through the heat of his arousal, and Julian writhed, wanting more, but just as he began to thrust a little into Kelas’ fist, the Cardassian removed their hand. Bereft at the loss, Julian whined, but Kelas’ hand wasn’t gone for long - with an extra coating of oil, Kelas pressed Julian’s cock against their belly, forming a slick canal between their hand and the scales of their underbelly.

The idea of fucking Kelas’ plush stomach almost made Julian orgasm there and then. He didn’t even bother muffling the heady, wanting moan at the thought, and waisted no time in beginning to move against Kelas’ hand and body. The soft curves of their belly folded nicely around his cock as they moved, and the air was soon filled with the pleasurable murmurs of Julian, and the half-whispered affirmations of Kelas as he pleased himself against Kelas’ body. Kelas watched him as he moved, brown eyes almost black with desire, their hair sex mussed, the hand on his hip almost demanding and Julian could not help but bend over and kiss them again. It only took him a minute or so for him to reach the peak of his pleasure - with a half aborted shout, and a full body shudder, he came, pearly white streaks staining the white-grey dappled belly.

With a sigh, Julian rolled off Kelas, and immediately snuggled into their side, warm and content. He felt Kelas press a kiss to his forehead, and felt their arms pull him into an embrace, and smiled. In a few moments, they would both rise, shower, and get ready for the day,, but until then Julian was happy to bask in the afterglow, curled into the side of the gorgeous Kelas Parmak.


End file.
